He's The Harry To My Ginny
by CrayonsAndSunlight
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have been friends for years. But what happens when Oliver tells Lilly to kiss him?


I sighed. There was a warm smile across my lips. I stared at the words. So many times I had read these lines. More than any lines I'd read before, I figured. It was perfect. The best words, in the best book, in the best series. Oliver waved his hand in front of me. I shook my head at him and ignored this. Looking back at the book, I read it once more. "And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her." I whispered. I had covered my voice with my best attempt at an English accent. Mom had always told me I was really good with accents. Especially the English one. No one else really said anything about it because I didn't really use my different accents that often. Only really when I saw the lizard on the Geico commercial. And then when I was reading, or even just thinking of, Harry Potter. My fingertips tapped against the table. Repeatedly. I was staring off into space, not really paying attention to my surroundings. Or Oliver, who I knew was wanting me to at least look at him. But I didn't care. This was my Harry and Ginny daydream starting. I've liked that couple for awhile now. Around the time of the fourth movie and the sixth book. I wasn't exactly sure when exactly I'd grown fond of them, but I had. They were so realistic. Ginny, having a crush on Harry for probably nearly her whole life. Harry, not even realizing his feelings until years later. Although I figure it had something to do with that sudden rise of popularity Ginny had gotten. I shrugged to myself. I tried to imagine what their kiss would be like. I tried to see the whole scene happening in my head. But, for some reason, all I saw was me. Oliver and me, sitting at that table. The same one we were sitting at now. Actually, I was seeing what was happening at the very moment. Which I really didn't need to daydream about, did I? Not like it was anything really good.

"LILLAY!!!" Oliver screamed. I shook my head, again. This time, not at him, but to myself. I knew everyone in the room was looking at us. I didn't really care, though. Oliver and I always had people looking at us. And usually they were giving us either dirty looks, or confused looks. That was just the kind of people we were. We had attention, but not necessarily the good kind. He was the donut, and I was the... Wait, what was I? Was I just Lillay? Hm, that doesn't seem fair. I'm going to have to talk to that boy about this later. He probably wants something, though. Of course, he had to come into my daydream, too, didn't he? Just like Oliver. I blinked a few times, pushing all these thoughts to the side of my brain for now. "What do you want, Oliver? I was in the middle of something very serious, you know." I said, using my this-is-me-not-being-happy-with-you-because-sometimes-you-really-bug-me tone. I don't remember how many times I'd actually used that particular tone with him over the years. And we were only like a decade and a half. I laughed at this. Obviously, my fake but serious tone wasn't going too well. "I've got a few questions," he started. Oh-uh, this was going to be awhile. Guess my Harry and Ginny daydream moment is going to have to wait. The things I do for Oliver Oken.

"What was with the Australian accent? And this Harry and Ginny kick you're on? You carry that book around with you everywhere! And all you do is read that one page." Oliver said. I couldn't tell if he was concerned or annoyed. Knowing Oliver, he was probably annoyed. I rolled my eyes at him. "First of all, it was English. Idiot. Second of all, if other girls can dream about a Cinderella life, I can dream about my Harry and Ginny life. Not that I'm blessed enough to have one or anything. But daydreams are good enough for me, I suppose." I started. He was acting like I was obsessed or something. I wasn't. How can I be obsessed with something that isn't actually real? The boy makes no sense. "And I read the break-up page, too. Sometimes." I added. I knew this wasn't helping me at all, but I didn't care. I had to throw that in. And, just as I said this, Oliver grabbed my book away from me. I gasped. Nobody steals a Harry Potter book out of my hands and gets away with it! I don't care who he is, or who he thinks he is, this boy is going down. "Gimme it back!" I demanded, reaching over the table. Oliver stood up and held the book high, above his head.

I glared at him. I wouldn't be surprised if red beams came out of my eyes and attacked him. It was no secret that Oliver was taller than me. But then again, how could someone's height be a secret? I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. My lips jutted out, I pouted at him. His face got a bit softer, but I knew that wasn't going to completely do it. Although I would have hated to admit it, Oliver wasn't that much of an idiot. "C'mon, Lil. Aren't you at least going to try?" He asked, obviously referring to my book in his hand. I glanced down. A grin crept onto my lips. I nodded my head, slowly. I had to be quick if I wanted that book, though. At least, quicker than him. He'd probably be quick, though. So I'd have to be quicker! I nearly flew onto the table. I reached for the book, and I thought I had it. Too bad Oliver stepped back, though. And, well, I didn't have it after all. I crossed my arms over my chest, yet again. He wasn't playing fair. But did we ever play fair? No, that definitely wasn't us. Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott. We were the farthest thing from fair. We barely ever played fair. It was like we were born to break the 'fair rules'.

"You know, I'll give you your book back." Oliver said, simply. I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows. Everything about him seemed to change at that moment. He seemed completely serious now. I was almost worried. Oliver wasn't serious very often. I don't think I ever remember him looking this serious before. It was almost scary. I shook my head, once more. "Well then, give it to me." I said. There had to be a catch. There always was. But, I hadn't a clue what that catch would be. I just waited. His answer was bound to come. Always did. The boy couldn't stay quiet for five mintues. He stood still, it barely looked like he was breathing. Not another word had come out. Maybe he was trying to shut up for more than five minutes. Maybe he can read my mind. OH MY GOD! OLIVER GET OUT OF MY HEAD! No, Lilly. Shut up! He can't read your brain. He can barely read his own. "No," he started. I licked my lips and was ready to listen to what he had to say. This was going to be important. This is the Half-Blood Prince we're talking about here! But all thoughts stopped as I noticed his face. He looked so desperate. Like he wanted so much to tell me something, but was afraid to. I'd never seen Oliver like this. "Tell me," I whispered, no longer really caring about the book. Oliver was much more important, and I could see how hard this would be for him just by looking in his eyes. He opened his mouth. Nothing came out. He tried again. This time, he was going to say it. I knew he was. He closed his mouth. Okay, so maybe this next try. You can do it, Oliver! "You have to kiss me," he finally said. I just stared at him. What was I supposed to do? I was surprised my jaw hadn't collapsed with the table. And my eyeballs were still in their sockets! It was weird. I never expected him to say that. He blinked at me, like he was just waiting for it. He almost seemed... confident. I'd never really seen a confident Oliver. Sure, he acted like it at times, but I knew it was just that, an act.

"Well?" He questioned me. Okay, now he was on the verge of cocky. I had to think for a minute, though. I still couldn't really believe he _told_ me to do that. No, he didn't ask. He told me to do it! Like I was just expected to do it because he said so. Or maybe he figured I'd do anything for my precious Potter book. He closed his eyes. Not like he was ready for the kiss. I think he might have been regretting what he said. Wait, did I even have an option in kissing him? Did I want to kiss him? 'Of course you do! Go ahead, pounce on him. Like a tiger. RAWR!' 'I will not!' I protested with myself. Wow, I never thought I'd sink this low. I'm arguing with myself in my head. Okay, so I've done this before. But this was completely different. It was usually about stupid, pointless, stuff. This was definitely not stupid, or pointless. What if this kiss held our future? What if I didn't do it and our destiny would crash and burn? What if I did do it when I wasn't supposed to? Everything came rushing into my head all at once. And, as it did, Oliver opened his eyes again. He sighed and I knew he was going to try to avoid any eye contact. And, of course, he did. He wouldn't look at me. I knew he was going to refuse. I thought for a minute. I couldn't just kiss him like this. Making him think I only did it because he said so. Then a slight grin came to my lips. I knew exactly what to do. I kissed him softly, and quickly, on the lips. Of course, this caught his attention. He looked at me, finally. He gave me that goofy grin. That so Oliver-ish grin. But I wasn't done with him. Nope. Sure wasn't. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling his face to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him, hard. I felt his lips smile against mine. One of my hands left his collar. My hand grabbed for my book, and finally, I caught it. Grinning, I opened my eyes and pulled away from him. He looked completely dazed. I knew he was trying to figure out if I had really done that, or if it was just his imagination. My fingers grazed over the cover of my book. I leaned in again, he closed his eyes. I stopped and moved my lips to his ear. "Harry," I whispered. And I knew his eyes had popped open. "Wha- What did you call me?" He asked. It was obvious he was hurt by the supposed name switch. "Harry, and I'll be going by Ginny." I said.

* * *

**I may continue this, and make a sequel. That is, if people like this story. If you want a sequel, review and tell me so. :)**


End file.
